When I think about angels
by Colonel Sho
Summary: Newly revised, hopefully it makes more sense now. Tell me what u think.


When I Think About Angels  
  
Written by: Jamie O'Neal/Roxie Dean/Sonny Tillis.  
Author: Colonel Sho.  
Author's notes: A ickle song fic, from both Jack and Sam's point of view with humour.   
~~~~~~~~~~~ That means there been a change in the point of view. Plz RnR, well if u want anyway.   
  
  
**Why does the colour of my coffee match your eyes? **  
  
I sat this morning opposite him, coffee in one hand, Daniel's report in the other, in other words in was a normal day ... well it was for me and the rest Sg-1 as far as I could tell.   
  
I looked over to the Colonel to see if he was as bored as I was, yup I was right, he's starring right over my head, or through it. I smile at him, oh, that caught his attention, and he's grinning back. Of course we're a couple now, a well established one according to Janet, but we have to leave the lovey dovey stuff at home as it would be improper and unprofessional apparently. Huh tell that to one bored Colonel at 3am complaining that he can't get to sleep and it's a very different story, they send him packing to me, 'they' meaning Janet, Daniel and yes even General Hammond.  
  
Ok he's defiantly bored out of his mind; he's making faces at me, I frown at him, he frowns back, honestly the pair of us could entertain each other for hours on end. Ok he's lost his concentration, a fish could have a better attention span than Jack and he wouldn't care if you told him because he wouldn't remember … or he wouldn't listen. I shrug involuntary.   
  
His eyes are darting around the room, this can be very distracting because I love his eyes they're like the window to his soul, his eyes always tell you what (if very little) is going on inside him. I give in, It's too early to be listening to Daniel prattle on about some temple and if I stare at Jack any longer he'll start thinking I'm some stalker or something, So I go back to drinking my coffee and pretending to listen to Daniel.   
  
  
** Why do I see you when this stranger passes by? **  
  
Ok so I'm now waking around the SGC, looking for something to do, I don't know what's going on here lately, I swear, your over due one mission and it's like they don't trust you with anything, not even your own paper work, ok so that last part was a lie. I guess I'm really just trying to avoid my paper work, maybe I should go and give my shredder something to do … evil thoughts … nah I couldn't do that, it would only mean re-doing the whole report over again. I know I'll go and see what my neat, petite and very discreet doctor friend is up to. So with that happy thought in my happy little head … Oo is that Jack? … Nah guess not. Ok where was I before that tall, dark and handsome guy caught my eye, ah yes off to see Janet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind.   
I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin. **  
  
Right O, Jack lock yourself out well done. So far today, I've had a mega wedge, almost got knocked out by Teal'c, Run into the Doc for a booster of some sort and now … well I've managed to lock myself out on top of Cheyenne Mountain and it isn't even lunch time yet, how I hear you ask … Well I haven't quite figured that one out yet myself but you'll be the first one to know when I do. Ok so, It's cold and windy, I'm hungry and ... quite honestly I'm very lonely …  
  
"Jack."  
  
Ok and now I'm hearing voices, Sam's voice none the less, this can't be good. Wow what a view, ok memo to self bring Sam up here some when … Oo at sunset, aww that's a good one Jack no woman can resist a sunset, right, great stuff. Ok now to figure …  
  
"Jack."  
  
Out how too …  
  
"Oh for crying out loud."  
  
  
**And when it's raining   
you won't find me complainin' 'cause. **  
  
was … Was that rain. OH COME ON!!!  
  
Well at least I can say the situation has changed … For the worse none the less but change is good, yes change is good … Ok positive thoughts now, think Jack think … Ah that'll do … Yes Sam will come get me and see the sunset … Wait that's 5 hours away … Damnit think again Jack …  
  
Thinking really hurts, I'll think later, now where did I put that 'Twinkie'.  
  
**When I think about rain**   
  
Why is it still raining?! I was positive … So why the rain?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** I think about singing, **  
  
Ahh ok Sam does NOT want to see that!!!! Bad Janet, bad Daniel, but some clothes on. Ok I'll pretend I saw nothing, God if Jack and I were seen doing that … Humm where is Jack anyway. OK Sam pick you feet up honey, Daniel and Janet are making funny noises … RUN SAMANTHAT RUN! … Oo the 'Weather Channel' Cheyenne, Rain, lots of it … wonder if its heavy rain … Uh duh Carter 'Lots of it'. Oh well I'm off to find Jack, drag him outside and make him dance in the rain, as one fine (but maybe gay) Ricky Martin put it.  
  
  
** When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune **  
  
Why am I skipping, I'm skipping down the hallway, feet stop it now. Oo …   
  
"Hey Siler."  
  
"Uh good afternoon Major."  
  
God what's his problem? Anit he never seen an Air force Major skipping … God, people today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** When I think about heaven then I think about angels. **  
  
Dark cloud's, that's not a good sign … Ooooo I wanna be inside, where it's warm. Now that I would consider as heaven … Hey I wonder … This could be bad ... I wonder if Angels exist?   
  
**When I think about angels   
I think about you **  
  
Ooo Happy thought, Sam's my Angel, ok that sounds corny, another memo to self 'tell Sam she's my angel' … yeah that'll do, girls like cheese. Ok, last memo before I reach my last resort and kick the door down ' buy one of those tape like things that records memos'.  
  
Ok so kicking down a steal enforced door wasn't one of my best ideas. Ok one more last resort.  
  
"HELLO, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? THE DOOR … I guess … BLEW SHUT AND I GOT LOCKED OUT … HELLO?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so I gave up trying to find Jack, he can be a very hard man to find when he wants to be. I'm just trying to remember how to get outside on the top of the mountain, Jack showed me once, he likes it up there, gives him time to think or something ... Personally I just go for the view. OK couple more steps to go and … Ta' Da' …  
  
"HELLO?"  
  
Ok … That sounded like Jack.  
  
"CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?"  
  
Yup that's me man.  
  
"SIR?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SIR, IT'S ME."  
  
Of for god's sake that could be anyone It's going to be a Marine or something, I don't want rescuing by a Marine, I have a record to uphold and if a Marine were to see me soakin' wet, all alone up here, it'll be the end of my social carer.  
  
"SIR?!"  
  
Ok that's it I'm hiding.  
  
******************** 30 MINS LATER***************************  
  
Ok so it wasn't a Marine it was Sam, thank god, although I'll probably never live it down anyway, she wont let me forget. So we made our way down to the infirmary … quite slowly I noticed …   
  
When we eventually got there, we found 2 very dishevelled Doctors … I really don't want to know what they've been getting up to, but I have a feeling I'm gonna hear it from Danny boy later.  
  
Doc said I had a mild case of hypothermia, which was nice of her. She and Daniel went to fetch me a cup of coffee. So I sat on the edge on my bed rapped in a itchy, grey blanket drinking my coffee, Sam watching my every move. Despite her giggles she was actually quite concerned for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss,  
I like the way that they   
both linger on my lips. **  
  
Aw god bless, he looks so sweet rapped up in that blanket. Still finding it hard to believe that he locked himself out then hid because he thought I could be a Marine. I'll go sit by him, that'll help him warm up. He opens his blanket for me … thanks but no thanks ... Never did like those blankets much … Neither has he by the face his pulling. I pull his head down onto my shoulder, I kiss his forehead, he lifts his head …   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming and rescuing me."  
  
We both smile, he kisses me, I guess that's his thanks. His lips taste like sugar, I lick my lips.  
  
"My hero."  
  
He sigh's putting on this damsel-in-distress like voice, before pretending to faint (full thing, hang over forehead and all) and landing in my lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bit too much sugar in this."  
  
Sam had taken my coffee from me, didn't taste too clever though, so I wasn't losing anything.  
  
"Yeah, I think the pot must have lost its lid or something."  
  
"I guess it's a possibility … but it's more likely that Janet and Daniel had a little fumble in the Canteen, knocking the sugar pot into your coffee."  
  
I laugh, looking up at her, she's grimacing at the mound of sugar at the bottom of my cup.  
  
  
** Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies,   
must be the way the heart is fluttering inside.   
Beautiful Distraction,  
You make every thought a chain reaction. **  
  
God she's soooo pretty, and I mean it … ok she's laughing, thus causing her body to shake, whilst lying on her lap, while she has a cup of hot coffee in her jerking hand is not recommended. I've got that funny feeling in my stomach, just like the ones I had when I first met her and she had challenged me to an arm wrestle.  
  
"Ya' know Sam, we never did have that arm wrestle."   
  
** Anywhere I go,   
anything I do,   
everything around me baby,  
makes me think of you. **  
  
FIN.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did u think? Love it, hate it, want more of it? Do tell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
